fans III
by kimuchiki rhapsodos
Summary: yes its the final "chapter" .genesis rhapsodos wakes up somewhere unknown.he then finds out that he has to spend time with his fans in the clubhouse.


**Fans III**

Genesis:hey guys its me genesis and welcome to the show. So today we will have the continuation of Kimuchiki's previous fan fiction entry entitled FANS II after *cough cough* a few days after the release!

Kimuchiki: what? Im busy!!

Genesis: yeah., you are, you were watching some advent children action figures!

Kimuchiki: ehem yeah and the genesis dansen

Genesis: nyah! You saw that?!

Kimuchiki: oh yeah!

-popped out of nowhere-

Sephiroth: I have a dansen too

-audience applause* yay*-

Kimuchiki: oh yeah I saw that an-

-pops outta nowhere…-

Zack: yeah I saw that! And my god seph! I cant believe that's you!

Genesis: and the puppy arrives..

Zack-not minding genesis- by the way.. Am I in this fanfic?

Kimuchiki: uh yes

Sephiroth: what's the story?

Kimuchiki: genesis calls it spine tingling.. -hits sephiroth on the head-

Sephiroth: what the hell was that for?!

Kimuchiki: for not going to the previous show!

Genesis: zack said you went to the salon

Sephiroth: you said what?!

Zack: hey hey! I was just kidding..

Genesis: what a liar

Zack: shut up dramatic shredder!

Sephiroth: I was training Blondie here-points at cloud-

Cloud: h-hey g-guys…

-audience applause-

Zack: cloud! You hang out with sephiroth?!

Cloud: uh- he was training me

Kimuchiki: wait, if you were there, who was the cloud here at that time

Genesis:-whistling-

-everyone looks at genesis-

Genesis: oh look time for the fanfic!

_**-FANS III-**_

_**_____________________________________________________________________________________**_

"_wha?where am I? why is it so bright?" a _confused genesis rhapsodos wakes up in an unknown place wondering what he is doing there."u-uh s-sir?" a shadow calls him, he doesn't know who it is but the voice is familiar, "who are you?" asks genesis." m-my name is c-cloud strife sir, we met before' replies the shadow with the familiar voice."ah yes, you're the puppy's friend. Now tell me cloud, where are we? Are we away from my fan girls?" asks genesis "n-not exactly s-sir" replies cloud "then where are we?" genesis asks cloud once more."w-we are at the r-red leather fan club house, mr. s-sephiroth told m-me to watch over you a-and contact me if you do so-something suspicious" replies cloud, nervous that the 1st class soldier would do something. "oh he did did he?" genesis replies, calmly. "wait! Sephiroth?! That sephiroth?! The one who threw a dumbapple at me?! Oh im going to kill him! Look at my face! Is there a b Bruce on my forehead?! Is there?! And what?! We are at the red leather fan club?! Why?! How?!" rants genesis

" y-yes sir it was mr. sephiroth. And n-no sir you do not have a bruce on your forehead, just kiss marks made by the fan girls, we are at the red leather clubhouse because after you rejected the red leather's offer, mr sephiroth threw a dumbapple at you and we are here for a photoshoot" explains cloud. "damn" genesis said mad,.genesis took a deep breath and asked cloud "where are they? Lets get this over with.. How long will we be in here?" genesis asks cloud controlling his temper."w-we will s-stay here u-until 1 am" replies cloud."what time is it?" asks genesis rubbing his eyes." its 5: 48 pm sir"replies cloud "huh I guess we have no choice now do we? Tell them I will start the photo shoot, but before that, get me a wet towel so I can wipe away these kiss marks"genesis demanded the blond kid "yes sir!" cloud said a few minutes later cloud arrives with the wet towel in his hand and the president of red leather."rhapsodos-sama I-

__________________________________________________________________________________

- a little interruption from our awesome deviant artist Kimuchiki-

Kimuchiki: ehem so you noticed the rhapsodos sama thing? Yes well in the previous fanfic she calls genesis genesis but I decided to change it.. For uh.. Good reasons x3 -evil grin-

Genesis: your evil plan is written all over you face

Kimuchiki: no it isn't! now back to the story

__________________________________________________________________________________

Says amy nervous to order her hero around." please, just call me genesis that would be much better" genesis suggested." no sir! I wouldn't even want to think of saying that!" Amy exclaims. Genesis looking at amy with a face he shouldn't even be making."m-may I call you g-genesis sama instead? "asks amy." yes that's fine with me" genesis replies (z'_'z). " so anyway when will the photos hoot start?" asks genesis." when do you want to start genesis sama?" asks amy."hmm can we start now?" genesis asks."y-yes sir!" says amy happily.

_**-later~- pumpumpum!**_

Diana, the vice president of red leather knocks over genesis' "room" carrying a bunch of clothes."mr genesis I have some clothes for you to wear during the photoshoot" says diana." yes come in and just leave them here" says genesis. Diana comes in and sees genesis reading LOVELESS."mr genesis you have 5 minutes to prepare, then after you dress up we will have you hair fixed and your make up-"says Diana." MY WHAT?! I HAVE TO PUT ON MAKE UP?!" genesis shouts. Diana now frightened, collected XD her courage to respond "y-yes sir but it wont be all girly, we will just put powder on you b-but its not that much"" oh okay then.. Sorry for raising my voice" genesis said hiding his anger because he noticed the frightened girl."n-no problem sir, I will be going n-now" diana said, she left the pile of clothes and ran away. Five minutes later, genesis comes out of his "room" and noticed a group of girls giggling and saying his name a lot of times. Genesis approaches them and asks them what they were laughing about. "o-oh genesis sama! We were looking at the pictures of you unconscious" says one fan girl blushing.. The other fan girls behind her were all giggling. Genesis looks at them and to his horror, he saw pictures of him asleep he looks at the other photos, he has pictures of him "hugging" his fan girls, then hell, he even saw one kissing him on the cheek.

Genesis, now very pissed returned the photos to the fan girl and went to the make up studio he was controlling his anger.. He was thinking all will be well. While he was doing his make up cloud approached him with a phone in his hand" s-sir, Mr. sephiroth is on the line a-and he wants to talk to you" says cloud genesis grabs the phone from cloud "hello?" says genesis." having fun?" teases sephiroth "ha-ha funny now why did you call? When I get back there you will pay for hitting me with a dumbapple"says genesis ." oho scary anyway what are you doing now?" asks sephiroth " I am in the make up studio and they are putting powder on me" says genesis ."hey zack!" sephiroth says calling zack "what?!" asks zack "genesis is wearing make up!" says sephiroth "oh really Genny is wearing make up? Let me talk to him!" says zack, zack grabbed the phone from sephiroth and said "hey Genny?! Having fun? How's the make up?""haha funny puppy!" says genesis more irritated "so are you wearing a dress now?hmm no wonder you wear a jacket" zack teases "shut up! Give me sephiroth" genesis shouted really mad "okay okay I was just kidding! Hey sephy! Genny wants to talk to you" zack said giving the phone to his silver haired friend

"zack I told you not to call me that! Hello?" says sephiroth"I hate this! Damn! "genesis said teary eyed "haha hang in there! It will be over before you know it!" said sephiroth "damn you.. When I get back" warns genesis "haha yeah scary! Well bye! don't leave your fan girls hanging" teases sephiroth then he hangs up. Genesis returns the phone to cloud and sighs.."genesis sama? My name is sarah and I am the official photographer president of red leather" says Sarah. "yes lets get started "genesis said. Genesis was instructed to do some different poses, he was instructed to pose with a dumbapple *what?!* , with his sword, while reading LOVELESS. The shots were good -Kimuchiki: no duh!- but genesis wasn't in a good mood, time flew by it is already 12:30 midnight it is finished. "genesis- sama that was a very good photo shoot right?" asks sarah " yes it was." genesis replies but he didn't mean it. A few minutes later genesis felt like there was an earthquake, no it wasn't, because he hears screaming teenage girls, damn it's the fan girls, they ran to genesis its like they were a bunch of lions fighting over the same piece of meat, genesis now very irritated still tried to control his anger" s-sir mr sephiroth is on the phone" cloud interrupted "what now?!!!" genesis shouted "whoa someone sounds mad!"sephiroth teased "who wouldn't! just now a bunch of fan girls ran to me!they were hugging me! They took my gloves!TT__TT*sniff*"says genesis "whoa! Really?cool!"says sephiroth "no it is not cool! Its very irritating! Why cant they talk to me like a normal person?! Why I don't get them!I hate them!" says genesis, he forgot that his fan girls were in front of him

"we are sorry we irritated you rhapsodos sama, we wont be a burden anymore" says amy. All the fan girls left genesis all looking sad." hello?" says sephiroth because he thinks that genesis hanged up "we are going back to shin ra now" says genesis, quietly. He returned the phone to cloud and while going to shin ra genesis was quiet reading LOVELESS. When they arrived zack and sephiroth were waiting for them "hey gen! what happened?" asks zack "nothing, im going to bed," replies genesis "something happened?" asks sephiroth worried about his red haired buddy "no" replies genesis. The next day genesis was called into lazard's office. Genesis arrived on time "what's wrong?" genesis asked "your behavior yesterday, at the red leather clubhouse is unacceptable, go and apologize to them now" said lazard "but-" said genesis "no buts! I want you to mean your apology! You were on a mission yesterday and ..im very surprised genesis. I expected more from you. " said lazard. There was a moment of silence, the whole time genesis was just bowing his head. "you will go and apologize to them now" lazard broke the silence..ooh!"yes sir" genesis said. Genesis didn't fight back because he knows what he did was wrong. So he went to the red leather club house and "im sorry, I shouldn't have said that, im really sorry it wont happen again. I was just tired last night." genesis said to amy and the whole red leather" we forgive you rhapsodos sama" said amy happily and so did everyone in red leather.. They were all screaming we forgive you! Genesis was happy again and he told Amy" call me genesis" amy happily said " yes.. Genesis sama". everyone is happy again!XD "by the way, who told you to take pictures of my unconscious?" asks genesis "oh sephiroth sama instructed us to do that" amy said "oh he did did he?" said genesis

When genesis went back to shin ra, he saw sephiroth, "hey seph, I have a gift for you" said genesis" what is it?" asks sephiroth "you will see" genesis said. Genesis snapped his fingers then out of nowhere, red leather fan girls popped out of nowhere each holding dumbapples "what is the meaning of this genesis?" asks sephiroth nervous in what he is seeing." you will see" replies genesis with a smirk on his face. Genesis raises his left hand and snaps his fingers." unexpectedly" the fan girls threw the dumbapples they were holding at sephiroth. "sephiroth - sama I am sorry. I am just following orders" said on of the genesis and sephiroth fans. Genesis was laughing at sephiroth ."okay okay genesis! Im sorry!!!" sephiroth said running away. The very moment sephiroth said sorry genesis raised his hand then the dumbapple throwing stopped. "tch, I knew you would apologize" said genesis. "thanks for the help girls" genesis said thanking his fans "anytime genesis sama" amy replied.. Happy to help her hero.. That night genesis snuck in sephiroth's room and stole his brush and hid it in lazard's room. The next day sephiroth was teary eyed because he cant find his brush. He remembered what genesis did to him yesterday so he found out that genesis stole his brush. He took a deep breath and yelled "GEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Kimuchiki: the end guys!

Genesis: wow that was short

Kimuchiki: it took me 4 hours to type that!

Sephiroth: why did you just update it now?

Kimuchiki:-face palm-cause im busy!

Zack: hey that isn't bad! What so spine tingling there genesis?

Genesis: everything

Cloud: I think it is nice

Kimuchiki:thank you!

Zack: hey guys I will have a special part of the show its called the zack show wait for it okay?

Genesis: yeah shows with the puppy

Zack:hey watch it LOVELESS freak

Kimuchiki: hey guys stop it!

Sephiroth: well time for me and cloud to go now, we have to train again don't we cloud?

Cloud: uh I don't wanna go yet sir

-sephiroth does evil glare-

Cloud:heeeeeelp me~!

-sephiroth is dragging cloud away from the studio-

-Kimuchiki, zack, genesis jaw drop-

Kimuchiki: any ending remarks? Zack?

Zack: oh yeah I made an album its called the singing zack, make sure you buy it..

Genesis: an dumbapple a day keeps the hojo away…

Kimuchiki: ooohhhh kaaay….

Genesis: what?!

Zack: hehe Vincent should go here x3

Genesis: uhuh.. Anyway, my feathers are falling…

Kimuchiki: we know that's why zack calls you dramatic shredder -points at zack-

Zack: hmm LOVELESS freak dramatic shredder is good…well I have to go now! Bye!!!

Genesis: yeah uhuh me too..-trying to escape-

Kimuchiki: not so fast pretty boy! Pulls the jacket

Genesis: wha~

Kimuchiki: No lets go and fly me to the moon~!!!

Genesis: I will bring you to the life stream dammit

Kimuchiki: what?!

Genesis: nothing

Kimuchiki: q and a is near gen!

Genesis: yes now can we go and buy a dumbapple pie?

Kimuchiki: sure! Lets go!

-disappears-

Final words from our awesome DA artist, Kimuchiki

_Kimuchiki: note that I do not torture genesis _

_Genesis: yeah she doesn't cause we are buddies *sniff*_

_Kimuchiki: yeah we are *sniff*_

_-hug-_

**THE ZACK SHOW, COMING SOON! LESSONS WITH GENESIS, COMING SOON! ASK SEPHIROTH, COMING SOON!**

**DON'T MISS IT!-GOT PROBLEMS? ASK SEPHIROTH! JUST SEND IT TO ME IN A FORM OF A NOTE ENTITLED SEPHIROTH!! AND YOUR NAME WILL BE FEATURED ON THE FANFIC WITH YOUR PROBLEM1 AND YOU CAN CHANGE IT TO ANONYMOUS IF YOU WANT TO!!!**


End file.
